


Return to Home (Reworked)

by Anya_Romanova, Winter_heartbreak_memories_hurt (Anya_Romanova)



Series: Return to Home Series [1]
Category: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (movie)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/Anya_Romanova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/Winter_heartbreak_memories_hurt
Summary: Bucky finds out the serving under Hydra for 70 years is not as easy to leave behind as he originally thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingoQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoQueen/gifts), [glittercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/gifts).

> Okay! So I didn't like how the other version was set up so I decided to rework it some what! Hope you all will still enjoy this!

Steve watched his best friend sleep in what had to be the most uncomfortable position in one of the world’s most uncomfortable chairs. His legs were dangling over the right arm of the Quinjet seat, which put them higher than his hips. His back was somehow leaning against the back of the chair and his left hand was resting behind his head, while his right rested on his lap. Steve shook his head in admiration as he watched his friend peacefully sleep in this entirely impossible position.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you that staring at people while they sleep is not only rude, but also highly inappropriate?” Bucky mumbled without opening his eyes.

Steve laughed at that until Bucky growled at him to shut up because some super soldiers were trying to sleep. Steve almost burst out laughing again until he noted that Bucky’s right hand was now resting on the hilt of a dagger, so, very smartly, he stifled his laughter.

Sam was sitting across from Bucky nursing a rapidly cooling cup of coffee. He was irked by the fact that Steve and Bucky didn’t need to drink coffee to fully wake up. “Dude,” Sam muttered under his breath “how in the name of Thor can you be sleeping right now?”

“Curse of a Super Soldier,” Bucky shot back finally sitting up and rolling his shoulders. “How close are we to our destination?” He directed this last piece to Steve.

“Umm… we are…” He paused and glanced at a GPS, “Fifteen minutes out.”

Bucky nodded and stood then began pacing back and forth. His bionic arm began humming quietly as it sensed that it would be needed soon and was beginning to go through different calibrations as it warmed up.

Steve glanced over at Sam who looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to be irked by Bucky’s response or to just let it slide. _Let it slide _Steve mouthed knowing that they could not afford to have Sam and Bucky fighting.

Sam sighed but he let it slide as he watched Bucky pace and prep for the upcoming, inevitable fight. Half the time Steve knew Bucky still was able to scare Sam and others just by his determined pacing.

A soft _beep_ alerted Steve to the fact that they were only five minutes out and the trio headed to the cockpit to await their arrival.

Outside the windshield, in the distance, they could see the large Hydra base looming across the wide-open expanse of a frozen Russian plain.

A creaking sound came from the back of the chair that Bucky was standing behind. Steve glanced over and realized that Bucky was nervous and his grip on the back of the chair was unconsciously tightening.

“Easy, Buck, calm down, you’re okay.” Steve soothed his anxious best friend, “I won’t let Hydra get their hands on you.”

Bucky’s breathing started to come more quickly and his chest tightened at the sight of the Hydra base. His reaction was always the same when he saw any Hydra base. His feelings were always a whirlwind of chaos; he felt anger, fear, hatred, dislike and a strange feeling one that he couldn’t really place… maybe longing? His grip on the back of the chair tightened and he heard Steve’s soothing voice reminding him that he was okay, that he was no longer with Hydra.

His breathing calmed and his vice-like grip on the chair relaxed. “Thanks, Steve.” Bucky mumbled a hot flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck.

“No problem, Buck. I'm always here for you.” His best friend replied.

Bucky’s gaze took in the scene as the Quinjet landed invisible and silent; just about eight hours of walking time from the base. He let out a nervous grunt as he turned to join Steve and Sam in preparing for the attack and inevitable fight.

His brain whirled through different scenarios that could potentially happen during the fight that was most likely going to happen. He always prepared for all possible scenarios and outcomes.

“Geez, Frosty,” Sam said studying him, “how many freaking grenades do you need?”

_I’m gonna kill Stark_, Bucky thought glaring at Sam. Tony had taken to calling him different nicknames; Frosty was just one of many.

Bucky’s jaw clenched as he nailed Sam with a murderous look. But he knew that Steve would not be pleased if he threatened to kill Sam right before a mission; so he made a mental note to make the next three weeks of Wilson’s life miserable after this mission.

He spun a Gerber Mark II Combat knife between his bionic fingers as he contemplated the various ways he could make Wilson’s life miserable.

“Buck! Hey! Are you paying attention?” Steve’s voice broke into his thoughts and Bucky looked up startled.

“Sorry, Steve, what were you saying?” he asked feeling bad that he had tuned his friend out.

“We’re going to camp out here for the night and then early tomorrow we are going to head out and, the hope is, we are going to reach the base. Then the following day we are going to attack.”

Bucky nodded then went over the plan in his head. He knew that a loose not really planned out plan was a bad idea; but a well-planned out plan was an equally bad idea because, as his mother used to say, ‘planning everything out is just rehearsing your problems before they happen.’

Steve didn’t really know why Bucky was so distracted, although he assumed it had something to do with Sam’s ‘Frosty’ comment; but he had seen the whirlwind of emotions that had flashed across Bucky’s face. He had seen the anger, fear, hatred and intense dislike; but what had surprised him was the longing and wistfulness that had crossed the ex-assassin’s face.

Did Bucky actually _miss_ being with Hydra? Steve didn’t want to believe it, but he had seen the mixed set of emotions that had flashed across his face.

He watched Bucky reach for his favored assault rifle then lower his hand slowly, almost reluctantly and pick up a couple of different Glocks and several more hand grenades much to Sam’s amusement.

“Hey, Steve.” Bucky said softly. “Tony’s calling you.” Steve rolled his eyes but let Tony’s call through.

“Hey, you there Capsicle?” It was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes at Tony’s nickname for Steve.

“Yeah, Tony, I’m here.” Steve replied, “What’s up?”

“Well… ummm-” Tony stammered.

“Just spit it out already.” Bucky growled.

“Chill, Terminator.” Tony soothed.

“Sorry, Steve,” A female voice apologized.

“Nat!” Steve exclaimed.

“ What Tony is trying to say is that we are here.” Natasha said.

‘What do you mean by, ‘we are here’?” Steve demanded.

“Steve-” Bucky said trying to get Steve’s attention.

“Not now, Buck.” Steve said.

“Steve!” Bucky half-shouted. Steve turned to Bucky then followed Bucky’s pointing finger to where he could see, outside the Quinjet’s windshield, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, Clint and Banner were standing there.

“Oh,” Steve said.

Natasha waved up at them, “You going to let us in?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Steve apologized as Sam let the other Avengers in.

“That’s not really necessary.” Wanda said softly, “We understand. We did kind of dropped in uninvited.”

“Actually,” Clint put in. “we were invited. Just not by one of them.” He nodded toward Steve, Sam and Bucky.

“That’s true.” Wanda admitted.

“So, then who invited you?” Sam asked eyeing Tony.

“Nick invited us.” Tony said in that devil may care way he had of speaking.

“Of course he did,” Bucky muttered darkly under his breath.

Steve glanced swiftly at Bucky. He knew that Fury and Bucky had a very tense relationship, if you could call it that. However, that was to be expected since Bucky had very nearly succeeded in assassinating Fury. So, yeah, there wasn’t a lot of love there.

Tony shot Bucky a dark look as if the ex-mercenary dared to say anything derogatory about the once-director of SHIELD/Hydra (shieldra!). But the murderous look that Bucky sent in Tony’s direction would have killed Tony if looks could kill.

“Look,_ Stark,_” Bucky hissed, “You can leave. Right now.” Tony had managed to tick the ex-assassin off.

“Bucky-” Steve began warningly, but Bucky waved Steve off and invaded Tony’s personal space and jabbed Tony in the chest with his bionic pointer finger.

“Listen, Stark. I don’t care if the President himself told you to come along. You are an arrogant, stuck-up, egotistical, narcissistic jerk.” Bucky voice had started low but then it had gained in volume and venom. “I pity Pepper when you ever propose to her and she wakes up and realizes just what a jerk she married.”

“Buck!” Steve exclaimed shocked.

But the damage was done.


	2. Chapter 2

“So that’s how it is.” Tony said hurt creeping into his voice. But the former assassin refused to back down. “Steve?” Tony turned to the Captain; Steve could only shrug helplessly as he watched Bucky face off with the billionaire.

“Leave. Now.” Bucky growled, “I can’t do my job if you’re here throwing me off my game.” Tony returned the assassin’s glare but then noticed the combat knife Bucky now held in his left hand. “I swear, Tony, leave now or you’ll regret staying.”

Bucky wasn’t joking. If the inventor refused to leave he’d leave Bucky no choice but to force him to leave.

“I won’t be forgetting this anytime soon.” Tony tossed the implied threat over his shoulder as he let Bucky win this battle and stalked toward the Quinjet exit.

“You do that.” Bucky said coldly.

Once Tony was gone the other Avengers who were there stood in shocked silence as Bucky moved away from the group toward the small kitchenette.

“Bucky was that really necessary?” Steve asked.

“Was what really necessary?” Bucky replied his face a mask of confusion.

“Oh no,” Steve said softly.

“Steve what’s wrong?” Bucky demanded.

“Bucky, do you remember what you just said to Tony?” Steve asked. He watched as Bucky’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Tony? He was here?” Bucky asked. Then he noticed the other Avengers stricken expressions. “Okay, someone tell me what the hell is going on!”

“Buck, I'm going to need you to stay calm.” Steve began. Bucky took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“What is going on?” Bucky repeated.

“You just verbally chased Tony out of here and basically told him how you really feel about him.”

It was Bucky’s turn to look stricken; “I did?” he began frantically pacing the kitchenette. “Please tell me that that actually didn’t happen.” Bucky pleaded, he looked up his blue gaze desperately sweeping the group of assembled Avengers as if hoping Steve was lying. But when he saw the group’s expressions he knew it was true and his heart sank.

“Buck, don’t focus on that.” Steve urged, “I’m concerned that you _don’t remember _what happened.”

Bucky turned his confused gaze on Steve, “I can remember something but it’s all in a mental bank of fog.” Steve exchanged a quick glance with Natasha but Bucky didn’t miss it. “What. Is. Wrong?” Bucky demanded.

“I think,” Steve said slowly, “that the Winter Soldier took over.”

“Ha,” Bucky scoffed. “I’m pretty sure I’d know if _the Soldier _took over.” He was definitely scared but was trying hard not to show it. “Anyway,” he said in annoyance, “I thought that T’Challa’s sister got rid of Hydra’s programing.”

“She did.” Steve said “But she also speculated that we wouldn’t be able to completely get rid of him.”

“Let’s just get ready to go.” Bucky said turning away from the other Avengers.

“I think that you should stay here.” Natasha said. Bucky whirled and the look he nailed her with was a withering one, however she refused to wither so he abandoned that look and nailed her with a murderous glare.

“I agree, Buck,” Steve said carefully.

Bucky looked somewhat crestfallen, “Why?” Steve looked at Natasha to explain.

“If you walk into a Hydra base with the Winter Soldier able to take control of your body, it could have very disastrous results.” Natasha said calmly.

“So what you’re trying to say is that you don’t trust me.” Bucky growled his voice pitched dangerously low.

“No. Not at all,” Natasha replied still completely calm. “I trust _you _fully. I just don’t trust _him_.”

“Fine.” Bucky snarled resentfully. He stalked toward one of the chairs and sank into it and watched the others prepare for the battle.

“Steve,” Natasha said softly. Steve glanced up at her and she motioned him away from the others, but especially away from Bucky.

“What’s up?” Steve asked once he joined her.

Natasha motioned for him to lower his voice. “I don’t think we should leave Barnes alone.”

“Why?”

“I think that if we leave him alone he could get into a lot of trouble.”

“How so?” Steve inquired.

“He could follow us, you know how good of a tracker he is, and how good he is at remaining unseen.” Natasha answered. “You never know with him. Also if the Soldier can take control…” She let her voice trail off; but Steve knew what she meant.

“I’ll ask Clint to stay with him.” Steve assured her.

The two rejoined the others as Bucky watched them from beneath his long hair and thick lashes. Natasha was strongly reminded of a snake watching its prey. Steve pulled Clint aside and spoke to him in a low undertone.

Bucky stood and stretched, pacing slowly away he then stared out the windshield in the direction he knew to be the way to the Hydra base.

**_So, Barnes,_** A rough, thickly Russian accented voice spoke in his mind._ **Are you going home?**_

Bucky started he glanced quickly around before returning his attention to the outside. _No. _he replied shortly (in his head of course), _go away._

_ ** I can’t go away, and even if I could I wouldn’t.** _

_ Why are you still here? _

** _I’m a part of you. You can’t get rid of me that easily._**

_Don’t care. GO AWAY!_

_ ** _Sorry. I’m less than twenty miles from home, I’m going back._** _

_No you’re not. I’m not going along._

_**_Unless you want an ‘accident’ to happen to your precious Captain Rogers. _** The voice growled in his mind._

_What can you do ‘bout it? _Bucky challenged.

** _I can take over and force you to harm your precious Captain._**

_Sorry, as wonderful as visiting you family sounds, I can’t. I’m gonna be babysat by Clint._

_ ** _That’s a very easy fix. _** _

_ _ __No. Absolutely not. I refuse. _Bucky had seen the image that the Soldier had put into their shared mind._ Never.____

_ _ ** _Then you better figure something out , otherwise Rogers is going to pay the price. And you’ll end up there either way._** _ _

_ _ _You are a freaking Son of a-_ _ _

_**_Language! _**The Soldier crowed in his head._

_Since when do you care whether I swear or not?_

_ ** _I don’t, I just want to drive you crazy._** _

_ _I’m only gonna do this to protect Steve._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Steve, Natasha, Sam, Banner, and Wanda were preparing to leave the following morning.

“Clint,” Steve said, “keep an eye on Bucky. I'm worried about him.”

“Don’t worry, Steve, he’ll have to knock me out cold before I let him out.” Clint replied cheerfully.

“I hope he won’t.” Steve said glancing over to where Bucky was seated his gaze apparently focused on the knife and cleaning cloth in his hands.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you all tonight?” Clint asked.

“Hopefully, if everything goes according to plan.”

\----

_Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?_

** _Several times, yes. But now that they’re gone... _ **

** **

_Dang… I was hoping you’d forget. Then again, you are a jerk and – ugh… never mind._

** _Do I have to follow through on my earlier threat?_ **

** **

_No._

** _Good. Shall we?_ **

** **

** _\---_ **

Clint was cleaning his arrowheads and making sure they were sharpened when Bucky trailed over and stood there watching him.

“Can I help you?” Clint asked eyeing the ex-assassin carefully. However, Bucky didn’t respond he just stood there watching; creepily silent. “Ok-ay,” Clint said slowly, “you’re creeping me out, Bucky.” Bucky just continued standing there looking very creepy. “Umm… hello? Can you even hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, you _can _speak and hear.” Clint commented. The ex-mercenary’s gaze narrowed dangerously. “Never mind, never mind. Sorry.” Clint said hastily.

“Now I can see why somebody would want to kill you. Gods, you’re annoying.” Bucky shot back. He then stalked back to the cockpit and stayed there.

Clint waited until he was sure that Bucky was out of earshot before he called Steve.

_“Yeah, Clint?” _

“Well, does Bucky dislike me?”

_“What makes you ask?”_

“Umm… well, that’s a kind of an interesting story.” Clint went on and told Steve the entire incident.

_“That was probably _him_ talking again.” _Steve said reassuringly.

“Yeah, here’s to hoping he doesn’t chase me off verbally.”

_“I'm sure you’ll be fine.”_

“Thanks Steve.” Clint hung up and began putting his arrows away.

\---

Bucky heard the entire conversation thanks to his enhanced hearing and he scowled. _Anyone in their right mind would instantly dislike Clint._

**_Agreed, he is a little crazy. _** The Russian accented voice agreed

_You’d have to be crazy in order to shoot arrows at people blindfolded._

** _Let’s go. I’m getting bored here._ **

_Just a reminder: you are a jerk and I’m only doing this to protect Steve._

** _Whatever. Either way we’re going home._ **

_No, YOU are going home. Apparently, I’m just along for the ride._

** _That you are._ **

_Gods, you are just as annoying as Clint is._

** _\---_ **

** **

Clint was lounging at the kitchenette’s table idly flipping through a magazine he had found – unfortunately, it was written entirely in German, but, hey, the models were sexy. He stood up, went over to the Keurig, and sorted through the several different kinds of coffee. So many choices… eventually he decided on a Green Mountain Costa Rica Paraiso medium roast coffee and he got it started.

He never heard the ex-assassin.

A arm made of steel clamped across his throat preventing him from crying out or breathing, as he slowly lost consciousness he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

“I’m sorry, Barton, I need to protect Steve.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry that the last chapter was so short!

Once Clint lost consciousness, Bucky quickly lowered the archer to the floor of the Quinjet.

** _So, you do care a lot about Captain Rogers._ **

_Shut up. _

Bucky shoved several weapons and a couple of changes of clothing into a duffle bag before glancing at Clint.

** _He’s going to wake up with one hell of a headache._ **

Bucky just grunted before he left the Quinjet and stepped out into the snow and studied the ground before him searching for the footprints of the other Avengers. He quickly located the tracks and knelt down beside them.

_They’re headed South. _He was confused. The Hydra base was to the North. _Why are they headed south?_

** _Probably to throw us off, they think by heading south then later heading north it’ll throw us off. However if we head North right away we’ll get there faster than them. _ **

_That’s probably the smartest thing you’ve said all day._

Bucky rose from his crouch and set off north, moving swiftly he set a mile-eating lope that he had been trained in at Hydra. As he loped along it started lightly snowing.

_This is good. They won’t travel if it’s snowing too hard, we should hope that a mini blizzard springs up._

** _Hmm, and you won’t?_ **

_Look, Soldier, all I’m doing this for is to protect Steve._

** _So you keep saying._ **

Bucky didn’t have a sarcastic comeback for that so he remained silent as he sprinted along. About thirty minutes after leaving the Quinjet behind, the snow began coming down harder and thicker.

** _Looks like you got your wish. Don’t let it slow you down._ **

_Since when have I let snow slow me down?_

To his surprise, the Soldier didn’t have a snappy, snarky comeback for that reply. He silently gloated over his verbal victory.

He slowed as he heard voices up ahead.

“Clint’s due to check in in a couple minutes,” Bucky recognized Steve’s voice.

“Bird boy’ll be fine,” Bucky’s gaze narrowed when he heard that voice.

“I hope so.” Steve answered

“What’s the worst Terminator could do?” Bucky silently snarled as he identified the voice to be that of Tony Stark’s.

“He’s already acted on the Soldier’s impulse,” Natasha put in.

“Though, it may not be completely his fault.” He heard Banner put in. It was the first time he had heard the doctor speak at all.

“How so?” Steve asked.

Bucky refused to listen any longer. He skirted the edge of the group as silently as possible and raced like a bat going out of hell away from them. The thickly falling snow helped shield him from view.

** _Hydra patrol thirty feet ahead._ **

Bucky drew up short and ducked behind a large boulder.

**_What are you doing? _**The soldier demanded in their mind.**_ They're our ticket into Hydra._**

_I know. I’d just rather catch them off guard._

_ **Really now.** _

_Yep, much more fun that way. Thought I’d at least kill a few more Hydra agents before I rejoin their ranks._

** _Have it your way. However, either way we're goning to be punished._ **

_Which is why I want to make my being punsished worth it._

** _You're really stupid._ **

_Nah, just really spiteful._

** _I'm going to enjoy every minute of being in control again._ **

_Now who's being spiteful._

** _No comment, if you're going to do your little spiteful revenge thing, I suggest you get a move on._ **

Bucky rolled his eyes but slid a Glock from the duffle bag along with two extra clips of bullets, a Skorpian semi-automatic and two combat daggers. He took a deep breath and spun out of his hiding place firing a hail of bullets before spinning behind another boulder.

The startled yells from the Hydra agents and screams of agony let him know that he had some successful hits.

** _Dang, Barnes, you’re out of practice._ **

_ Shut up, I doubt you could do better._

** _How much are you willing to bet?_ **

_Nothing, let me do my thing._

** _Scared I’ll make you turn yourself in too early?_ **

_No, you just want to take over sooner._

** _Whatever you want to think – behind you._ **

Bucky spun slamming his silver fist into the Hydra agent’s jaw. “Are all these jerks idiotic?”

** _Talking to yourself out loud now?_ **

“Shut the hell up!” Bucky snarled as he charged into the midst of the Hydra agents. He moved so fast that the Russian-accented voice in his head remarked that he was a whirlwind of death.

“Soldier?” One of the agents asked shocked.

Bucky’s lips curled into a sneer, “Who the hell is _Soldier?”_

When the agent’s eyes widened with startled surprise and shock Bucky took advantage and sent a knife spinning through the air, which buried itself in the agent’s throat.

** _My turn._ **

_What?_

However, before Bucky even realized what was happening the Winter Soldier took over and completely annihilated the Hydra patrol in a silent, deadly whirlwind. Once every agent was dead the Soldier returned control to Bucky.

_The hell? _Bucky demanded**.**

**_Cool it. _**The Soldier returned **_time to get a move on. I doubt that those screams went unnoticed by your ‘friends’._**

_I hate you._

** _Nice to know._ **

Bucky set off again at his mile-eating lope realizing that the Soldier was right and since the snow had stopped; it would be easier for the Avengers to track him. He guessed that he was only about three or five miles away from the Hydra base.

** _We need to move _ ** **faster_ we don’t have much time._**

Bucky grunted in acknowledgement and broke into a sprint, keeping his pace even and his breathing regular so that he wouldn’t over extend himself and cause himself to lose his lead.

Within forty minutes the chain-link, barbwire topped fence surrounding the Hydra base came into view.

Bucky slowed his rapid pace and dropped into his lope again, approaching the gates warily.

The Hydra agents on duty spotted him and exchanged surprised looks, before they alerted the head agent at the base that the Soldier had returned.

Bucky waited impatiently until the gates slowly swung open and a team of armed Hydra agents surrounded him and escorted him into the base.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint’s due to check in in a couple minutes,” Steve said softly as the snow fell thickly around them.

“Bird Boy’ll be fine,” Tony reassured Steve. Once the Avengers had left Clint and Bucky at the Quinjet, Steve had called Tony in as back up.

“I hope so.” Steve replied uneasily

“What’s the worst Terminator could do?” Tony asked.

“He’s already acted on the Soldier’s impulse,” Natasha put in.

“Though, it may not be completely his fault.” Banner said quietly. It was the first time the doctor spoken at all.

“How so?” Steve asked.

"I was thinking that there is a possibility that James and the Soldier are two separate, very distinct personalities, essentially two people in the same body, both fighting for control in the same body.” Banner replied.

Steve frowned at Banner’s suggestion but didn’t argue the point because it made sense.

However, before Banner could finish explaining himself they were interrupted by screams shattering the still, frozen, Siberian air.

“Steve-” Natasha said a warning note creeping into her voice.

Steve ignored her and sprinted in the direction the screams were coming from. Before he reached the scene, gunshots rang out and the screams were abruptly cut off.

When he arrived at the scene, all he saw were dead Hydra agents all with a bullet between the eyes. He circled the site hoping that there was an agent still alive, somehow despite the obvious slaughter. To his shock and surprise, there was one.

The agent was battered, bruised, both arms were broken; one of his legs was also. He had a deep stab wound to his gut, had a badly mangled lower jaw, but he was alive, and he had information.

“Who did this?” Steve asked, “Who attacked you?” The agent licked his lip and said something in Russian that was badly distorted by his broken jaw. “English please.” Steve said quietly.

_“He_ vas here.” Was all the agent managed to say as blood and bile trickled from the corner of his mouth._ “He _vas here.”

“Who?” Steve urgently demanded realizing the man didn’t have much longer to live.

“[Солдат](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/russian-word-3a1b8d4457c6ffc0045164739b4627e5c5b3affe.html)1.” the man rasped in Russian. “[Солдат](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/russian-word-3a1b8d4457c6ffc0045164739b4627e5c5b3affe.html).”

Steve was confused, he couldn’t understand Russian. “English, please.” Steve pleaded but the man spoke and breathed no more.

“Soldier.” Natasha said from behind him. “He was saying ‘Soldier.’”

Steve stood and turned around his heart sinking. “That’s what Hydra called Bucky when he worked under them.” He studied the scene again. “It looks like two people attacked this patrol.”

Natasha knelt beside one of dead agents, “It does look like that,” she agreed. The agent she was beside looked like he had been hit completely by accident, but another agent sprawled near the first looked like he had been hit with a knife intentionally in his throat.

“Bird Boy hasn’t checked in.” Tony said as he came up beside Steve. “Yeesh, these guys look like they’ve had a rough day.” He quipped when he noticed the bodies.

“Tony.” Steve groaned. “Now’s not the time.” He dug out his phone and dialed Clint’s number. “C’mon, Clint, pick up.” Steve muttered.

_“Yeah, Cap?” _Clint picked up and answered after the eleventh ring. He sounded groggy, as if Steve had just waked him up.

“Is Bucky still with you?” Steve asked urgently.

_“Aw man, Steve. Sorry, he totally jumped me. He’s gone.” _Clint said. _“But he did say something right before I blacked out. He apologized and said he needed to protect you.”_

“We’ll wait for you.” Steve said. “Do your best to catch up.”

“What’d Clint say?” Wanda asked.

Steve had a stricken look on his face, “Bucky jumped Clint, and knocked him out cold.”

“So, Terminator’s on the loose?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded, “That’s what Clint says.”

“But we should’ve seen him!” Sam protested, “Man, if we haven’t seen him, he’s either ahead of us or he’s stalking us.”

Natasha was studying the ground. “He’s ahead of us.”

“How can you tell?” Tony asked.

“There’s only one set of boot prints leading away from the scene.” She answered. “And the depth and placement of the prints matches Barnes’ gait.”

Steve sighed, “This is the _last_ thing I was expecting to have to deal with on this mission.”

He stared in the direction he knew the base to be, though it was hidden from view by hills. What had come over Bucky? Why had he attacked Clint? But more importantly, why had he headed for _Hydra?_

“Bucky, gods, I hope you know what you’re doing.” Steve said.

“I’m sure he does.” Natasha answered.

“Hey,”

Steve turned and saw Clint. “Are you okay?”

“Just have a really bad headache, and that is nothing a good cup of coffee won’t fix.” Clint replied cheerily.

“Well, we don’t have coffee.” Sam said.

“Oh, well.” Clint said shrugging. “I’ll survive.”

“So, Cap, are we going through with this mission?” Sam asked Steve.

Steve took a deep breath and considered what exactly could happen on this mission, especially since the Winter Soldier was able to take control of Bucky’s body. “Yes,” He couldn’t abort this mission even if Bucky was involved on the wrong side. “We will go through with this mission.”

“Steve, are you sure?” Wanda asked sensing the conflict going on inside of Steve.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Steve stated resolutely. “We have to go through with this.”

“What about Barnes?” Tony dared to ask.

“If we end up confronting him as the Winter Soldier; try to get through to him. But if you can’t-” Steve paused, “Do whatever it takes to bring him in.”

_“Whatever_ it takes?” Natasha stressed.

Steve hesitated then nodded firmly, “_Whatever _it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Солдат = Soldier. Pronounced: SOL dat


	6. Part 1 (Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still kindda in the rough, so there will be some editing done later.

“Хорошо, хорошо. Посмотрите, что кошка тащили2." The head Hydra agent of this base, Vadim [Alyokhin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alyokhin) , sneered. Bucky snarled angrily from between the two agents who had his arms restrained behind his back. “Ах, жаль, оружие сломано. Нам придется это исправить3.”

Bucky strained against the agents vice-like grips as he glared darkly at [Alyokhin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alyokhin). “Даже не думайте о попытке этого.4” He spit venomously. “I’ll fight it every step of the way and make your job impossible.” Bucky switched to English knowing it would drive Alyokhin crazy.

“Говорите на русском языке, Солдате, Вы были далеко слишком длинны. Вы - вне практики.5” Vadim growled.

“I already told you. I’m going to fight you on everything you try.” Bucky retorted. Bucky saw the blow coming and braced himself.

Vadim’s eyes narrowed in anger at the Soldier’s disobedience and he struck the assassin across the face. “Я дал Вам заказ. Вы, как ожидают, будете следовать за этим.6”

Bucky’s head snapped to one side from the impact of the blow, but after he just shook his head and glared at Alyokhin “Never.” He spit.

“Отнесите его в камеру криостаза, пока мы не соберем команду, чтобы перепрограммировать его.7” Vadim ordered.

Bucky fought against the grip of the agents but wasn’t able to break free, he had a feeling that the Soldier had something to do with his inability to escape.

He was half-dragged through several halls, down several halls, through more halls and then through a door and into a room.

Bucky dug his heels in when he saw the cryo chamber and began fighting and struggling. He threw his body against their iron-like grips and tore himself free.

He spun back to the door and saw that the way was blocked by several more armed Hydra agents. “Dang,” He cursed in German.

“(Easy, Soldier.)9” one of the agents said in an attempt to calm Bucky.

Bucky desperate gaze swept the room looking for some route of escape.

** _(What the hell do you think you’re doing?)10_ **

_Not you too. _Bucky groaned in his mind. _What does it look like I’m doing?_

** _(Keep it up and I’ll have Alyokhin have you assassinate your precious Captain Rogers.)11_ **

_You wouldn’t._

** _(Try me.)12_ **

Bucky drew up short at that.

** _(I knew that would get your attention.)_ **

A couple agents warily approached Bucky, but he stood completely still, although an animalistic growl rumbled in his throat.

One agent dared to grab ahold of his arm but Bucky let him without so much as flinching. However, a growl rumbled in his chest as other agents grabbed him and forced him towards the now open cryostasis chamber.

Bucky was shoved into it and restrained in place then the door was shut and beneath him it began to hum and a blast of icy air hit him causing him to shut his eyes. He felt sleepy and slowly succumbed to the dreamless sleep of the cryostasis chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be lots of translating work later on.
> 
> 1\. Солдат - Soldier  
2\. Хорошо, хорошо. Посмотрите, что кошка тащили – Well, Well, look what the cat drug in.  
3\. Ах, жаль, оружие сломано. Нам придется это исправить – Ah, it is a pity, the weapon is broken. We should correct it.  
4\. Даже не думайте о попытке этого - Don’t even think about trying that.  
5\. Говорите на русском языке, Солдате, Вы были далеко слишком длинны. Вы - вне практики -Speak in Russian, Soldier, you have been away too long. You are out of practice.  
6\. Я дал Вам заказ. Вы, как ожидают, будете следовать за этим.- I gave you an order. You are expected to follow it.  
7\. Отнесите его в камеру криостаза, пока мы не соберем команду, чтобы перепрограммировать его -Take it to the cryostasis chamber until we can get a team out here to reprogram it


	7. part 2 (Steve)

_Whatever it takes._

Those three words played over and over in Steve’s mind. He knew he had told the others to do whatever it took to bring Bucky in, if they couldn’t get through to him; especially to keep him from causing any accidental (or purposeful) collateral damage; but he wasn’t sure if he could fight Bucky again like that.

When he had fought Bucky on the helicarrier while Bucky had been under Hydra’s mind control, it had been so hard even though he had known he had been doing the right thing, but it had killed him inside.

He knew Bucky hadn’t held a grudge against him for what he had done and he hadn’t held a grudge against Bucky for what Bucky had done. But he wasn’t ready for something like that to happen again.

“Hey Cap,” Sam’s voice crackled over the comms. Steve, Natasha and Wanda had been waiting for Sam to let them know the results of his reconnaissance flight.

Steve didn’t reply immediately he was too distracted with his thoughts, something that rarely happened to him on a mission. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to be questioning his own decision to stop Bucky, but he couldn’t help it; Bucky was his best friend.

“Cap!”

Steve started and he realized that this was the third or fourth time Sam had tried to get his attention. “Sorry, Sam. Go ahead.”

“Okay, from what I can see, this place is on _high_ alert. The entire base is _crawling _with Hydra agents.”

Steve frowned at that it made little sense, unless… unless the information that they had been given was false and it had been a ploy to try to keep them away from this base; but why? How? It was going to bug him until he figured it out.

“So, Rogers, what do you think?” Natasha asked “Should we continue this or abort?”

Steve hesitated for a fraction of a second before he made his decision. “We’re going to abort our original mission and we are going to rescue Bucky.”

“I’m with you.” Wanda said softly from beside Steve, she knew how much Bucky meant to Steve.

“I go wherever Cap goes.” Sam said. He had followed Captain America into all sorts of overly dangerous situations before, and he trusted Steve knew what he was doing.

“I’m going with whatever Steve decides.” Clint agreed. He was married and had two kids so he could relate somewhat to what Steve was feeling. He knew that if it were his wife who was in there he’d do the exact same thing.

“It’s going to be difficult to rescue Barnes if he’s trying to kill us on top of the Hydra agents who will also be trying their hardest to kill us.” Natasha pointed out, “No offense, Rogers, but from Sam just said, it’d be smarter to leave now and return when we have more ample back up.” She paused then added “No offense to Bruce or Tony.”

“None taken,” Tony replied. “But I have to agree with you, Nat. It’d be stupid to try to rescue Barnes only to end up captured or worse.”

“We had a feeling a relapse might happen to Barnes sooner or later.” Banner quietly reminded Steve, “It just happened sooner rather than later.

“But-” Steve began to protest only to have Natasha cut him off.

“Think about it, Steve.” She used his first name to try to get through to his more reasonable side. “If we try to rescue him now with only seven Avengers and no back-up at all; chances are at least three of us could be killed and the others captured.”

Steve felt a wave of devastation crash over him as he stared at Natasha while he tried to fully process what she, Tony and Banner were trying to say. “So you want to leave Bucky to be, _brainwashed, again,_ by the criminal organization that used him as a weapon for nearly _seventy years?_”

“What if he _wanted _to go back?” Tony asked quietly.

There was a moment of stunned silence then: “Tony! Are you crazy?! What in the name of Thor makes you think he’d _want_ to go back to the place that _tortured _and _abused _him and used him as a weapon against _innocent _people?”

“Calm down, Rogers.” Tony said icily “Just humor me. So as you said for nearly Seventy years Barnes followed orders and carried them out to the best of his ability and beyond that. Then suddenly, _boom_, he’s dropped into the real world and has to learn how to function properly as a human being instead of a killing machine.”

“What?!” Steve exclaimed_, where had that come from?_

“Let me finish.” Tony said hurriedly to head off Steve’s inevitable rant. “What if a small part of him actually _missed _being able to mindlessly follow orders?”

“You’re crazy!” Steve cried. However, even as he denied Tony’s entire argument; he remembered the look of longing that he had seen flash across Bucky’s face the previous day.

“You can’t say you haven’t noticed.” Natasha said. Steve wasn’t in the mood to agree with anything Natasha said.

“Noticed what?”

“Barnes can’t function properly in normal life. Every time he does something outside his comfort zone that he developed with Hydra, he looks lost. Other times he does rely too heavily on his instincts. For example, a few nights before you left for this mission, Barnes was in the kitchen of Stark Tower cooking dinner when Thor entered and caught him off guard. If Thor didn’t have the reflexes he does, Barnes would’ve certainly killed him with a kitchen knife.” Natasha said flatly.

“How come I didn’t hear of this?” Steve demanded.

“Barnes was too upset to share it with _anyone._ I only learned of it because I walked in and saw a knife embedded in the wall of the kitchen and Thor explained.”

Steve remained silent as he processed this information, he had a feeling he would regret his answer. “Two days.” He said resolutely, “Two days then we’re coming back with lots of back up.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky’s eyes slowly slid open then he squinted against the bright lights of wherever he was. A groan escaped his lips as a throbbing headache made itself evident. As his gaze cleared details of his surroundings made themselves visible.

He seemed to be in a hospital room, there were the normal hum of machinery and the normal chaos of a hospital. It was sterile, white, and vaguely familiar.

**_[Took you long enough to come awake.] *_** The Soldier snorted in Russian in their mind.

For a brief moment Bucky was confused, then, everything came crashing back into his memory. _Seriously, you’re still here?_

**_[Of course I am.] _**The assassin sounded indignant.**_ [Heads up, here comes_****_ Alyokhin.]_**

Bucky looked up and watched Vadim make his way around the frantic-paced doctors and scientists. He couldn’t decide who he hated more: Vadim Alyokhin or the Winter Soldier. He despised Alyokhin just for being Hydra and for him being one of the reasons he’d soon be working for Hydra again. However, he hated the Soldier for being the main reason he was here and he really distrusted the Soldier - honestly, how did he know if the assassin wasn’t just lying to him?- what would keep him from killing Steve once he took over?

“(Well, well, looks like you’ve failed in fighting against what I have planned.)**” Vadim sneered. He was gloating over the fact that Hydra once again had control of the Winter Soldier.

Bucky glared at Vadim, “I haven’t failed in anything.” He still refused to speak Russian knowing once he did so Vadim would perceive it as a victory over him.

Vadim knew he was irritating the Soldier and was already seeing it as a small victory already, because even though the assassin refused to speak Russian, he still understood and responded to those who spoke in Russian. “(You have lost, contrary to what you think.)”

Bucky was seething inside but refused to let it show, instead he maintained the icy stare the Soldier was well known for, refusing to show just how much Alyokhin was getting on his nerves. It’d been a while since he’d actually considered following through on certain impulses but Vadim was pushing it and he was seriously considering strangling the man.

**_[Calm down before you burst a vein or something.]_** The Soldier remarked. **_[And just a little note, killing Alyokhin will accomplish little. Cut off one head, two more will take its place.]_** He referred to a phrase that was drilled into Hydra agents from the very first day they join.

_You need to shut up. _Bucky growled to the Soldier. _I’ll fantasize about whatever I want._

** _[Suit yourself.]_ **

“(There will be someone you know very well arriving tomorrow.)” Vadim said with a secretive smirk. “(I’m sure that you’ll know him just by his voice.)” then he turned and headed back toward the exit.

_Who is he talking about? _

**_[Don’t ask me. I don’t know and I think you won’t _****want _to find out.] _**The Soldier replied with a mental shrug.

_You’re always trying to be ‘helpful’ why can’t you be helpful now?_

** _[You really want me to be helpful.]_ **

_Yes, _Bucky hissed in annoyance in his mind,

** _[Fine. Oh, and, don’t yell at me for this.]_ **

_Wait, what? _However, the Soldier didn’t respond. A moment later, he was in the backseat of his mind while the Soldier was driving.

“(Who is it?)” The Soldier rasped aloud in Russian.

Vadim turned in surprise and glanced at the assassin “(Who is who?)” he asked slightly confused.

“(The person, who is coming tomorrow,)” the Soldier clarified “(who is he?)”

“(Why do you ask?)” Alyokhin asked suspiciously. He had noticed a slight shift in the Soldier’s accent going from a distinct Brooklyn one to a decidedly thick, Russian one and he was suddenly speaking in Russian.

“(I have my reasons.)” Came the Soldier’s shrewd reply.

“(It’s a surprise, Soldier; do try to not ruin this surprise.)”

After Vadim’s response, Bucky found himself suddenly back in control of his body again.

**_[Hope you’re satisfied.] _** The Soldier spit

_No, I am not. _Bucky growled.

** _[Too bad.]_ **

Bucky glared poisonously at Vadim’s retreating form and once Vadim disappeared from his sight, he turned his anger-filled glare on the doctors and scientists. Then he notices a clipboard-wielding assistant and turns his attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - bold italicized brackets [this] means the Soldier is speaking Russian in Bucky’s mind.  
** - parentheses (this) means the indicated speaker is speaking Russian.  
*** - bold parentheses (this) means the indicated speaker is speaking German.


	9. Chapter 8 – Inspired by Chapter 4 of Red Fish | Part One: Minnow Run by FlamingoQueen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my inspiration came from Chapter 4 of Red Fish | Part One: Minnow Run by FlamingoQueen.  
I hold no claim to the idea.  
FlamingoQueen is such an awesome writer go check her out!

Andrey wiped his sweaty left hand on his pant leg then switched the clipboard in his right hand to his left and then wiped his right hand on his pant leg. His mouth was dry and he was trying not to look directly at the man sitting in the chair.

  
He could feel the icy glare on his back and felt like he was a rabbit being watched by a hawk, a hawk just waiting to sink its cruelly sharp claws into him. Now he could relate to those poor, fluffy bunnies that always died on the nature documentary channel.

  
Not that he wanted to relate; but he was kind of being forced to relate with that cold gaze on him, an unwavering one, like that of a snake- maybe a black mamba to be exact, or a cobra or even a python or – too many similarities.

  
He swallowed hard and waited for the lead scientist to be available to sign off on this paperwork; but now, he was kind of regretting taking this job. The description never mentioned having to wait in the presence of a demon. If it had, he would have never accepted this position.

  
Ever.

  
Now this demon/hawk/snake/human being had its gaze firmly fixed on him. Andrey made the mistake of meeting that gaze once and had sworn to himself he wouldn’t again. Because when he had met that stare he had seen deep rooted anger, hatred, bitterness and a look of what could only be described as hungry.

  
Now the look could be described as that of a starving wolf’s, ready to bring down the weakest link of the troop. Unfortunately, that link was him.

  
Schaca, the head scientist, took the clipboard from his shaking hands and began flipping through it, reading each page all the way through before signing his name on the bottom.

  
Andrey waited impatiently and nervously for Schaca to finish. He could still feel that gaze on his back boring into him, like he could see straight into Andrey’s soul and could read his thoughts… there was an idea! If he could indeed read Andrey’s thoughts maybe he could, y’know project positive thoughts.

  
_Please don’t kill me. I just work here. I don’t deserve to die. I have a wife… and children! I just took this job to support my family. Please don’t kill me._ He thought hoping it’d work.

Unfortunately, he could just imagine the dark replying thoughts…

  
_I do not care. I ‘just’ work here too. No one deserves to die – except maybe you. What is ‘family’? I do not understand the concept. I am hungry and you look good…_ Umm, maybe he should stop imagining replies like that.

  
Schaca handed the clipboard back to Andrey and turned back to things that are more important; like keeping the demon from killing innocent workers… hopefully.

  
Andrey’s hands were shaking so badly he nearly dropped the clipboard as he scurried out as fast as possible.

  
Unfortunately, once he turned the now signed paperwork in, he was handed another set of papers and had to return to the room with the sleeping snake.

  
He slowly entered the room again, snuck a quick glance over at the demon, and regretted it almost instantly. Those glacier blue eyes were once more fastened on him still unwavering, still hungry, and still terrifying.

  
Andrey… ha, what a joke; his name was a joke.  
In Russian his name meant ‘brave’ or ‘courageous’. His mom should’ve picked a name that meant ‘chicken’ or ‘scaredy cat’. Yep, he was a scaredy cat. He admitted to himself; a total chicken.

  
A low growl jerked his attention back to the no-longer-sleeping snake; the snake was watching him – still – and was now growling at him. Why? What had he done to be so interesting to the demon? How could he become less interesting? He wouldn’t put it past the demon to use his own pen to cut him open and poke around inside to see how he worked.

  
Now this growling only furthered to harden this misguided (maybe) thought into Andrey’s mind.  
Schaca glanced over at the Soldier and Andrey in mild amusement. It never failed to amuse him how scared the average Hydra worker could become by just being around the assassin. “Enough, Soldier.” He barked. No matter how amused it might make him, now was not the time for the Soldier’s mind games with the delivery boy.

  
“Yes, Schaca.” The Soldier murmured softly.  
To Andrey the soft, unthreatening, compliant tone of the Soldier was actually terrifying; he began sweating profusely again, the clipboard slipped from his sweat-slicked grasp and clattered to the floor. He dropped to his knees scrambling for the clipboard and then stood once more, looking extremely nervous his imagination took off again.

  
A wildcat, that’s what his nature documentary centered mind was comparing the demon’s voice to, the soft step of a wildcat in freshly fallen snow as it stalked its prey getting ready to pounce; to end its prey’s life.

  
He really needed to stop watching those documentaries; they were providing way too much fuel for his imagination.

  
“Is this it?” Schaca asked in mild irritation as he began reading and signing these papers.

  
“I – I don’t k-know.” Andrey stammered. “I j-just b-bring them.”

  
“Hmm. Well then, do make sure that, next time, you bring all the papers that need to be signed off. I don’t have time to keep stopping to sign all these off.” Schaca reprimanded.

  
“Y-yes sir.” Andrey answered.

  
Schaca finished and handed the clipboard back again. Andrey accepted it with trembling hands and tossed a glance toward the demon, even before he did it, somewhere; in the back of his mind, he knew he had made yet another mistake in doing so. The demon’s gaze was on his boots not looking at all interested in what was going on around him. However, Andrey could see what no one else noticed, that deadly glacier blue gaze gleaming up at him through his eyelashes and his long, dark hair that fell stubbornly into his face.

  
A snake poised to strike.

  
Andrey backed slowly out of the room having remembered from one of his shows that turning your back on a wild animal was a bad idea. A really bad idea, a mistake that could cost you your life.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So much going on in such a short chapter! Here we go! The next chapter will be the last one! But never fear! There will be a sequel!

**—HYDRA-run facility, somewhere in Siberia, a week later—**

Bucky was brought once more to the lab to have more work done on his new Winter Soldier programing. He hated every minute of it and wanted to kill every last one of them. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the Soldier’s threat; he had to keep Steve safe.

Sure, it was in one of the most messed up ways possible. Sure Steve was actually Captain America and could look after himself. And sure, Bucky was no longer needed to watch Steve’s back to keep him from running into every stupid scenario that crossed his mind; but hey, give the poor guy a break; he’d been protecting Steve in every way possible ever since he’d first become friends with Steve. It was a hard habit to break.

As for Vadim [Alyokhin’s](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alyokhin) ‘surprise’, Bucky had found out that he indeed did know the person who was the ‘surprise’.

Schaca Alekseyev.

Bucky despised Schaca almost as much as he had Armin Zola. He wouldn’t be surprised if Schaca had specifically borrowed his techniques from Zola.

He was pushed into the chair and restrained in place for the twentieth (thirtieth?) time that week. He had lost count around the time he had gotten a cattle prod in his side for talking back. He could also tell the Soldier was taking just a little too much pleasure in his discomfort.

“(Just a few more adjustments to make,)” Schaca said with a slight note of glee in his voice, “(then you’ll be ready.)”

**_[Finally,] _**the Soldier huffed in their mind **_[took him long enough.]_**

_Yeesh, you are wa-ay too eager to regain control. I hope you remember your promise. _Bucky shot back.

**_[How could I forget? That was the only way to get you here.] _**The assassin growled sounding very annoyed.

Bucky snickered under his breath. He had already decided that he would purposely drive the assassin crazy in the hopes that he’d return control to him.

_____

It was later that day when Vadim [Alyokhin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alyokhin) arrived.

“(Well?)” Vadim demanded. “(Is It ready?)”

Schaca smirked, “(It is, all we have to do is wipe him and use his new programing.)”

Vadim turned to Bucky with a gloating expression on his face. “(Hail, Hydra, Soldier.)”

“Never.” Bucky spit.

“(You will.)” Vadim answered gloatingly. “(Wipe him.)”

The next thing Bucky knew he was being pushed back against the chair’s back, a mouth guard was shoved into his mouth and the process began.

White-hot pain exploded in his mind and chased every thought away. He could feel himself slipping away and the Soldier taking his place. Fire and Ice coursed through his veins chasing away every bit of choice he had and replacing it with the machine-like obedience of the Winter Soldier. Time ceased to flow and at the same time seemed to crawl by as it stood still.

“(Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car.)”

The words penetrated the Soldier’s mind and swirled around chasing away the last remnants of Bucky.

“(Soldier?)”

“(Ready to comply.)” The assassin replied mechanically.

Hydra had successfully reawakened the Winter Soldier. Their most powerful weapon, one that could bring the entire world to its knees.


	11. Chapter 10 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I've decided to break chapter 10 up into several smaller chapters so technically chapter 10 is the last chapter but it'll be in several parts.
> 
> Enjoy!

**-HYDRA-run facility, somewhere in Siberia, a week later-**

The Soldier stayed exactly two steps behind and just to the left of Alyokhin. His position never changed, as he stayed alert as he followed Alyokhin through the base. He had been instructed to stay with Alyokhin at _all _times today. So he would. He would make sure nothing happened to Vadim. It was in his programing to do everything in his ability to keep his handler safe, even if it meant taking a bullet to protect the handler.

He knew that the handler had a meeting he was going to – a very important meeting, one that if went wrong would may or may not need his intervention.

Vadim paused in front of the conference room and turned to the assassin. “I expect you to be on your very best behavior. If you step out of line I’ll have Schaca deal with you.” He warned.

_Nice. Just use the scientist as the threat. _Bucky muttered in their mind.

**_[Shut up.] _**The Soldier growled, **_[I don’t need you distracting me.]_**

_What, like you distracted me and made me do things I didn’t want to do?_

**_[Shut up.] _**The Soldier growled again.

He followed Vadim into the conference room, let his gaze sweep the entire room analyzing each potential threat, and noted each escape route choosing the fastest one to get the handler out of danger as fast as possible.

“(Good afternoon, gentlemen.)” Alyokhin greeted the five well-dressed men seated around the table. “(I hope your flight here was pleasant.)”

“(The fight, yes,)” One of the men agreed, “(The ride here less so.)” the Soldier’s gaze flicked briefly to the visitors nametag the man wore. _Major Yang, _Bucky said aloud in their mind, _do you know him?_

**_[I have heard of him. He has a very interesting history.]_**The Soldier answered, but he refused to offer any more information.

“(Unfortunately, Hydra can’t control everything.)” Alyokhin said sounding apologetic.

“(Yet.)” Put in a Middle Eastern looking man. _General Karzai. _Bucky supplied. _What’s his story?_

**_[I can read.] _**The Soldier replied in irritation. **_[And you’ll figure their stories out later. Maybe, so _shut up._]_**

“(I agree.)” Vadim said. “(This is why I’ve called you all together; to work together on how to control the world.)”

“(Why do you need us?)” a tall, well-dressed African man demanded. _Amare Buhari._

“(I’m so glad you asked)” Alyokhin responded smoothly. “(I believe that if we work together the world will fall more quickly.)”

“(And why us? Why five? And why now?)” A Korean man asked. _Kang-Dae Dokgo._

“(Because, you five are the most powerful and wealthy people in your countries.)” Alyokhin answered. “(And I believe that you are the most am-)” but he was interrupted by the sound gunfire.

The Soldier was already in motion; he used his body as a shield to protect Vadim. “(Get me out of here, Soldier.)” He ordered. “(To the jet. Then drive these invaders out.)”


	12. Chapter 10 (Part 2)

(Steve) 

“Let’s kick some Hydra butt!”

Steve and the Avengers had called in some extra backup to help rescue Bucky. The Guardians of the Galaxy.

“I AM GROOOOT!!!!” their tree-like companion bellowed.

“Let’s go!” Rocket yelled, “I’m totally with ya!”

“Remind me why we called these guys in?” Tony asked Steve.

“Well…” Steve recounted his conversation with Fury.

(Flashback)

_ “I need backup.” Steve had told Fury._

_“You want to rescue Barnes.” Fury had said. It was a statement not a question._

_“Yes I do.” Steve had replied. “Bucky’s my best friend, I can’t just leave him to be brainwashed by Hydra and used as a weapon against innocent people again.”_

_“I understand that, Captain, but did you consider the fact that Barnes might’ve wanted to go back?”_

_“I have. But what you are saying does not match with how Bucky had been acting on previous Hydra-related missions.” Steve had replied, “He hates Hydra with a passion and wants to take them down.”_

_“If I give you backup,” Fury had said and carefully avoided Steve’s certain logic, “and you find Barnes; what are you going to do if he doesn’t want to come back with you?”_

_“I’m thinking positively, sir.” Steve had responded a little stiffly._

_“I’ll call in a team I know to give you backup. Unfortunately, it’ll be three to five days before they can get here.” Fury had finally said._

_Steve’s heart had sunk at Fury’s answer. But he had kept a calm front and had accepted Fury’s answer. _

_Five days later the Guardians of the Galaxy had arrived and after that, two days later here they were, kicking some Hydra butt to put it in a nicer, milder child appropriate way than Rocket had._

(End Flashback)

“Yeah, so that’s that and apparently they’re really good.” Steve said.

“Ah, I see.” Tony answered. Then he activated the Iron Man suit and shot into the air to join Sam, Vision, Thor and Rhodes in the air.

Steve joined Wanda, Natasha, and the other Avengers in the ground support attack and fought his way through the Hydra agents


	13. Chapter 10 (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well all this is the updated/ being updated version of this chapter more will come soon!

(The Soldier/Bucky)

After getting the handler to safety, the Soldier sprinted to the weapons room and quickly gathered weapons he thought he would need in the fight. He also grabbed an earpiece and a tap so he could hear the enemies’ plans so he could easily counter them. He was the only one who ever used the tap because the Hydra agents thought it distracted them. He then grabbed a sniper rifle and headed for the roof.

_Sniper rifle, Really, What the heck do you need that for?_

The Soldier growled in annoyance, shook his head to dismiss Bucky’s annoying voice, and reached the roof. He scanned the battle scene below then knelt near the edge of the roof and set up his sniper rifle.

He glanced up and spotted five people in the air, flying around and shooting Hydra agents in various ways. **_[What is wrong with those people?] _** He thought to himself, but quickly realized that he needed to take those flying people out of the equation.

He pulled a Desert Eagle1 from a holster and took aim at Falcon. However, before he could pull the trigger, Bucky’s voice spoke in their mind.

_Seriously, a Desert Eagle?! That’s high-powered! You want to kill him?_

The Soldier growled in irritation and made a mental note to figure out a way to shut Barnes up while he was on a mission. **_[It’s not your precious Steve Rogers.] _ **The Assassin hissed.

_Just… don’t kill them – please?_

The Soldier didn’t answer and readjusted his aim, pulled the trigger then, without checking to see if his shot actually hit, he leapt off the edge of the building and purposely avoided the bulk off the fight.

A heartbeat later, Falcon spun through the air clearly out of control and just barely pulled his parachute in time to avoid a crash landing.

The Soldier slipped the earpiece into his ear and switched on the tap. He was in time to hear the winged man’s report to their leader.

_ Sorry, Cap, suit’s down; again. _

_Nice job. _Barnes said sarcastically.

**_[Thank you.] _**The Soldier responded even though he recognized the icy chill in Barnes’ voice.

He dropped the sniper rifle and instead slipped a XVR 460 Magnum2 from its holster and headed into battle.

Almost immediately, he came face to face with Clint Barton. He heard the man’s sharp intake of breath, he heard over the tap a female voice inquiring what was wrong, and he heard the man breathe Barnes’ preferred name, Bucky. And in the back of his mind, he heard Barnes’ almost synchronized intake of breath.

_Clint._

**_[For the love of Hydra!] _**The Soldier snapped, **_[Shut the hell up!]_**

He slammed his fist into Clint's gut, before the archer even had a chance to fully realize what had happened he followed it up with a rib- cracking kick to his chest.

Are you freaking kidding me!? Barnes shrieked in their head as the Soldier used a knife to put Clint out of action for the remainder of the battle. At the same moment a raccoon and a....tree? Charged him. 

"Let's kick some Hydra a-holes!!!" The raccoon bellowed. 

"I AM GROOOOOOT!!!!" The tree agreed in an equally loud yell.

What the heck? It seemed Barnes was as confused as he was to these new opponents. Th Soldier dodged the two... Aliens? And raced off.

"Oh no you didn't!" The raccoon yelled and hurled himself on his back. Startled the Soldier was nearly knocked off balance.

He grabbed the oversized, talking rodent by its scruff and tossed it aside. 

Are you always that violent with ET's? Barnes demanded in their mind. 

[Shut the frack up!] the Soldier spit again in their mind as he narrowly avoided being pummeled by the tree creature. [And what the heck is an ET?]

But there was silence as Barnes had, for once, actually listened and shut up. He charged through the fray again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Description  
The Desert Eagle is a semi-automatic handgun notable for chambering the largest centerfire cartridge of any magazine-fed, self-loading pistol. It is also the most powerful magazine-fed semi-automatic commercial handgun, by virtue of the muzzle energy it can generate. Wikipedia
> 
> 2\. DescriptionSmith & Wesson Model 460 is a large bore five-shot, single-action/double-action revolver by Smith & Wesson chambered for the .460 S&W Magnum cartridge. It was designed as a hunting and dangerous game defensive revolver for use in Africa and Alaska. Wikipedia


End file.
